Play Time or The First Ever CronaxPatty Lemon
by OfAllTheShizz
Summary: Patty always liked Crona, so one day she decided to become MUCH closer as friends. They both aged up, just to be clear.


"A-are you sure about this Patty?" Crona said, shivering at the cold air against his bare body.

"Yep Crona, this is a game people play only when they're REALLY close friends and you do wanna be close friends with me, don't ya Crona?" The youngest Thompson replied, pouting childishly.

"Y-y-yeah! Of course I do!" Crona quickly replied, scared that he'd hurt her feelings. He really did wish to befriend the energetic girl… so much that he was willing to strip naked along with her to play her "game." It didn't hurt that he also found her incredibly attractive. Ever since that one time when his face landed in her boobs... So yeah, having his first time with her didn't seem like a bad idea.

"Then lie on the bed Crona, and I'll show you what close friends we can be." She said, grinning brightly, her nipples perking in excitement. Even if her big sis (or, for that matter, most of their friends) wouldn't approve, he was just too cute to keep her hands off. After all, a girl's got needs, and Crona's cuteness made him the perfect person to fulfill those needs.

"Um, okay." He replied, quietly, moving to the bed, eyes distracted by her swaying breasts. Looking at them made his cock grow big and hard, and he did not know how to deal with that. Patty was a different story.

Crawling onto the bed with him, moisture began building up in her mouth at sight of his dick. It was large, pale, and sticking straight up, the bulbous pink head's color a match for Crona's own hair. She wanted nothing more than to grip it and suck on it, but first thing's first. Can't go too quick or it'll be over too quick.

She sat on Crona's bare stomach, loving the feel of his skin on hers. In turn, Crona, while being too shy to admit it, thoroughly enjoyed the warmth or her body. This was even better than hugging…even the fluid leaking onto him from her mouth and vagina.

"Now Crona, in this game, you gotta tickle me, and I'll tickle you, and it'll be lots of fun, and if you do good enough, we can play even harder." She said, enthusiastically, breasts bouncing at each gesture, making Crona's member grow, she could feel it's heat as it poked against her upper back. She was so excited.

"I-I've never t-tickled a girl before." Crona murmured nervously, playing along.

"It's okay silly. You just put your hands here." She grabbed Crona's hands and placed them against her breasts. Her well-developed boobs fit perfectly with the shape of Crona's large hands. A good sign. "Now you move your fingers and rub them."

Timidly, Crona nodded, moving his fingers over her puckered nipples and soft flesh. God, he hoped he was doing this right.

"That's good, so goooooood." Patty said, giggling as though in a drunken haze. Crona sighed in relief, smiling a little.

"And now I'll tickle you, but I won't use my fingers hee-hee." She teased.

"W-what do you-" His question was interrupted by the younger Thompson licking at his chest.

"Are you ticklish here?" She taunted, probing his slim chest with her tongue. "How bout here?" A slight giggle escaped his throat as her tongue circled his nipple.

Seeing his reaction, she continued her venture, alternating between them, swirling her tongue around each bud, even moving downward to plant her tongue into his navel, getting full blown giggles from Crona. He always did laugh sweetly.

"Don't stop, silly." She said missing his attention on her chest.

While having a hard time controlling himself due to the tickling, he still wished to make her happy, so, cautiously, he reached his hands forward, grabbing hold of her breasts, they fit perfectly into his hands. Gently he massaged them, drawing out a mixture of moans and giggles from Patty. He didn't know the rules of this game, but it looked like he was winning, or, at least holding his own.

Giggling at her wet tongue's action, he carefully kneaded and massaged her breasts and nipples, enjoying himself immensely. Ever since he'd been young, he'd known very little about breasts-Medusa never nursed him (the bitch)- but there was a time when he'd seen a man fondling his girlfriend, ever since then, he couldn't help but wonder how they felt. Luckily, Patty's soft skin was as pleasant an answer as he could ask for. She felt great, and her giggling was actually really pleasant to hear, so what did she taste like?

Gingerly, he took a breast, moved it to his mouth and licked it. Instantly, Patty gasped, eyelids stretching wide, head jerking, back arching. Was that good? Evidently so. She grabbed his head, pushing it against her chest. Taking it as encouragement, Crona licked each tit, slow and wet, making sure to taste her as he went. He could swear there was a hint of bubblegum. Soon, he went from licking to kissing and then full-on sucking. Making up for lost time, I guess you could say.

Meanwhile, the younger Thompson was quite pleased. Crona was so good at this game, so, now it was time for even more fun.

As he continued to sample and enjoy her breasts, she carefully lifted her pelvis, high, high into the air, until she could feel his tip pressed against her wet flower. Better yet, warm pre bubbled from it. It had been far too long since she'd gotten her clit stretched, her big sis had seen to that, not wanting her little sister to be a slut or something silly like that.

Crona happily played with her boobs, unaware of the curvaceous girl's movements. That is, until she got his attention.

"Oh, Crooooona." Blinking, he looked up at her, hands still holding her breasts. She placed one hand against his chest to hold herself up, and used the other to spread her slit open. "I think it's time you tickled another part of me."

Before Crona could respond, she slid herself down burying his cock within her. His girth almost knocked the wind out of her, causing her to fall back a little at the sensation.

"Ha-ha-haaaaaaaaa!" She shrieked, regaining her breath, savoring the feel of his girth flexing within her.

She looked down, noting the expression on Crona's face. It was frozen, mouth open, lost in pleasure, the girl's tight, warm, slick walls clenching him.

"How-how d-do we p-play now?" He asked, regaining his voice.

"Easy, I bounce on you like my bed, like this." She said, shaking the bed with her movement, drawing out something between a moan and a squeak from Crona. "And then you thrust your dick in me." She used two fingers to yank at him. She could feel his head at the edge of her cervix now. Just a little more…

"O-okay, P-Patty." He said, having trouble keeping his head clear, pleasure making his mind go blank.

He took in a deep breath, looked up at Patty, who gave him an encouraging nod, and then bucked his hips.

"Oooooh! So good!" She groaned, eyes half-lidded, giving a bounce.

Crona couldn't help but give a small smile at his work, before thrusting again and again, hoping to make his friend happy (the fact that it felt really really good didn't hurt either).

Evidently, it worked, the two's movements making the bed shake like there was an earthquake. At least a 7.5 on the Richter scale, and it originated from Crona's cock pounding into Patty's pussy, their noises a mixture of giggles and groans.

Soon, those noises became nothing but screams. If there had been anyone outside, they would have thought that someone was being attacked… yeah, Attack on Vagina (like if you get the reference XD).

As if Crona wasn't enjoying this enough already, Patty smashed her soft lips against his, screaming and drooling into his mouth. Keeping one hand squeezing her breast, he moved the other to thread through her short, blonde hair. He always did like the feel of girl's hair and hers was no different, short silky locks between his fingers, different from the long strands he usually saw, but nice all the same.

Finally, she felt it, his length punching through to her womb. She couldn't bare it any longer, and neither could he. Balls tightening, he burst his load inside her, hot jizz filling her, while her release splashed against his crotch. The couple screamed in ecstasy, riding out their orgasm together.

Tired, Patty slumped down, nuzzling her face into Crona's cheek.

"So cuuuute." She said, drowsily.

"S-so you kissed me." He murmured, recognizing that as a sign of affection. "So, does that mean we're… um… more than friends?"

She lifted her head, grinning at him, still feeling his fading erection within her.

" Yeah, we're not just buddies now, Crona, we're fuck buddies!" She said happily, giving him a little peck on the lips.

He couldn't help but smile, arms wrapping around her, hugging her nude body close. Hugging really was so much better when done naked.

Then, there was a slight… complication.

"Ahem." A tense voice called. To Crona's horror and Patty's amusement, the older Thompson, Liz, stood in the doorway, hands fisted, teeth grit.

"Oh, hey big sis, how long have you been there?" She asked, obliviously.

"Long enough." She said, fury evident in her voice.

Bouncing along Crona's stomach, absentmindedly, she said the worst thing possible.

"I got fucked real good, didn't I big sis?" She laughed.

Uh-oh. Liz couldn't contain her anger any longer. She launched herself at the pink-haired meister underneath her sister.

"YOU FUCKED MY SISTER! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Oh, boy. Maybe they should've just stuck to board games.


End file.
